Be My Escape
by Heather-Sangos1fan
Summary: 4 Kids finally get thier pokemon and get to leave the small town they have been lingering in for their whole lives. Many things happen to make the kids want to reconsider the choice, but in the words of Good Charlotte, they Keep Movin'On.
1. The Plunge

Be My Escape

Disclaimer: I own only Sonya, Scott, Lynne and Niki. I do not own pokemon nor do i know anyone that does.

Sonya woke up from her sleep at 6:19. It was her twelveth birthday.

"Yes!" She shouted. Today she and her best friends Scott, Niki, and Lynne could finally get thier pokemon and start thier journey.

"WHAT? HUH?" Lynne sat bolt upright and shouted. She had spent the night at Sonya's to go with her when she chose her Pokemon.

Sonya put on her favorite outfit for the special occasion. A black shirt with a pink one underneath, black jeans, black boots and pink gloves with black fishnet over them. Lynne just put on whatever she could find then the doorbell rang.

"Happy Birthday, Sonya!" chorused Scott and Niki together.

"I want Cyndiquil." Sonya said determainedly. It was the only option she had. She loved the pokemon Cyndiquil. She wouldn't settle for anything else.

"Last one left!" Professer Elm replied with a smile. "lucky!"

She was handed the pokeball and her face lit up.

"Totodile, please" Scott said innocently.

"Last one as well." replied professer elm and handed Scott the pokeball containing totodile.

"I would like a Chikorita" piped up Lynne

"Last one again! wow you kids are lucky." said the prof and handed her the pokeball.

"Back from the bathroom." said Niki. "What pokemon do i get?"

"uhh..." Sonya said.

"Theres no more." chimed in Lynne. She had always been the bearer of bad news, ever since they were little.

"WHAT?" Niki had an outburst "but i don't want to stay in Gerhard with my mom and my sister! i hate them! My mom won't let me leave without a pokemon! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

"well..." said prof. Elm nervously. "i, a. Have one more..."

Niki's face lit up. "really!" she asked.

"Yes," replied the professer. "Pichu."

"Pichu." Niki said. Her face turned expressionless. "You're kidding."

"Niki, do you wanna leave this town or what?" Scott asked. Her waiting another year meant ALL OF THEM waiting another year.

"Oh fine." Niki said and snatched the pokeball out of the professer's hands. "But i still say Pichu is the world's most suck-ass pokemon..."

On the way back from professer Elm's lab, Sonya was thinking about what her mother had said when she was about to turn ten and going to get her pokemon and start her journey.

"Sonya, dear. We want to postpone the adventure for two more years. Scott parents, Lynne's father and Niki's mother and I have all decided to wait untill you are all 12. You can leave any time after that."

After hearing this, the four friends decided to wait untill Sonya was twelve to go on the journey so they could all go together. Scott was 14, as was Lynne, and Niki was 13.

Sonya came back to reality. She didn't relize she had stopped. She looked around for her friends, but they were no where to be seen.

"SONYA?" She heard Scott's voice. It wasn't that far ahead. She figured they were at her house already. She ran forward. Every step she took she felt more free, like she was finally getting away from the small town of Gerhard she had grown up in.

As she was daydreaming and running she tripped over a large rock in the road. She didn't know what was happening untill she lurched forward. She took a tumble down a very steep and rocky hill. When she got to the bottom, she couldn't feel her leg. Alls she could do was call for help.

"SCOTT! NIKI! LYNNE! GUYS! HELP!" No response. "SCOTT-help..." was all she could mutter before fainting.

"Sonya! I could've sworn i heard her- OH NO SONYA!" He slid down the steep hill to where her limp body was lying. "LYNNE! NIKI! GO GET HELP!"

Alls Niki could do was nod and Lynne just stood there in awe untill Niki pulled her arm and ran off.

Scott stuck his hand in the nearby stream and wiped the blood off her head and lip. He started to sob silently. "please, Sonya... please..."

Meanwhile, Sonya was in a world of her own.

"Huh? What happened?" She said and sat up slowly. "Whats going on?"

"You fainted." replied a voice above her. "You tripped over a large rock and fell down a steep hill. But you will be okay."

Sonya knew instantly who the voice was. She stood up and balled her fists. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled, looking everywhere for the source of the voice. "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO DIE?"

"Because," the voice replied "Nikiou and Lynne have gone for help, while Scott is staying with you, taking care of you."

Sonya's heart warmed. Scott. Taking care of her. Caring about her. She let down her guard and thought for a moment, then relized what the man was doing. She quickly put up her guard again. "You haven't answered me. AND DON'T CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT."

The man just laughed. "Sonya. You know what I want. Why don't you just give in to my demands. Then I will just go away."

"NEVER! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" He was talking about suicide. He wanted her where he was. He wanted her dead with him.

She woke up, coughing.

"Sonya!" Scott quickly pulled her upward tward him in a warm embrace.

Sonya was caught by surprise, but understood what he was going through.  
He quickly relized what he was doing and let her go. "Sorry!" He said, blushing furiously.

"Its okay, Scott. Really. I understand." She could see relief wash over his face.

"Sonya! Scott!" It was Niki. "we have an ambulance!"

Scott got up, Sonya still in his arms and took her to the ambulance. He carefully layed her down in the bed and sat on the comfortable-looking seats in the back.

"Sir, you can't be back there." said the ambulance driver.

"I'm going" Scott said and gave the driver a glaring look.

Niki and Lynne hopped in the back as well.

"but-" the driver started to protest.

Sonya sat up. "THEY ARE ALL COMING" she said in a deep tone and gave the driver a pure evil look.

The driver nodded nervously and climbed into the front seat. They were off to the hospital.

Yay! first chap. done finally. its been like, half an hour! lol. I'll only continue if i get 2 good reviews. I look forward to writing the next chapter. See ya! -Sonya 


	2. Is It Possible To Be Strong?

Be My Escape

Disclaimer: I only own Sonya, Scott, Niki and Lynne. I do not own Pokemon, nor do i know anyone that does.

Sonya was in the ER for 2 hours. Scott, Niki, and Lynne, sitting there for 2 hours. When Niki was about to get up and bust down the door to see what was wrong, Sonya was wheeled out in a wheel chair.

"She has to stay off that foot for 6 weeks, then come back to get the cast off." The doctor explained.

"WHAT!" everyone, including Sonya, shouted all at once.

"No! We have to leave within the week! Can't i go through pysical therapy or something!" She exclaimed. This was her one chance, she would never go to school again, and she was leaving town with her best friends. What more could she ask for? Then this... She couldn't stay in Gerhard for 6 more weeks. No way...

"I'm sorry." The doctor said "Theres nothing we can do. I know you want to leave town with your Cyndiquil but-" He was cut off by Sonya.

"OMG WHERE IS HE!" Sonya was worried.

"Hes fine." the doctor replied and handed her the pokeball "He kept coming out and whining. I think he wanted to know if you would be okay."

"But... thats impossible. I haven't taken him out of his pokeball yet. I just got him." Sonya was confused.

"He must've sensed something about you." The doctor said.

Sonya looked at the pokeball. "Your name is..." Sonya thought for a moment. Scott, Niki and Lynne leaned forwards in anticipation. "Billie."

The three friends almost feel out of thier chairs.

"Can't you name it something that DOESN'T have to do with Green Day?" Asked Lynne.

Sonya looked to her and smiled "Why would I?"

Disclaimer: I only own Sonya, Scott, Niki and Lynne. I do not own Pokemon, nor do i know anyone that does.

Sonya was in the ER for 2 hours. Scott, Niki, and Lynne, sitting there for 2 hours. When Niki was about to get up and bust down the door to see what was wrong, Sonya was wheeled out in a wheel chair.

"She has to stay off that foot for 6 weeks, then come back to get the cast off." The doctor explained.

"WHAT!" everyone, including Sonya, shouted all at once.

"No! We have to leave within the week! Can't i go through pysical therapy or something!" She exclaimed. This was her one chance, she would never go to school again, and she was leaving town with her best friends. What more could she ask for? Then this... She couldn't stay in Gerhard for 6 more weeks. No way...

"I'm sorry." The doctor said "Theres nothing we can do. I know you want to leave town with your Cyndiquil but-" He was cut off by Sonya.

"OMG WHERE IS HE!" Sonya was worried.

"Hes fine." the doctor replied and handed her the pokeball "He kept coming out and whining. I think he wanted to know if you would be okay."

"But... thats impossible. I haven't taken him out of his pokeball yet. I just got him." Sonya was confused.

"He must've sensed something about you." The doctor said.

Sonya looked at the pokeball. "Your name is..." Sonya thought for a moment. Scott, Niki and Lynne leaned forwards in anticipation. "Billie."

The three friends almost feel out of thier chairs.

"Can't you name it something that DOESN'T have to do with Green Day?" Asked Lynne.

Sonya looked to her and smiled "Why would I?"

"uhh, you're forgeting something" Scott said. "LEAVING TOWN"

"oh yea." Sonya said and continued pleading. "PLEASE? ISN'T THERE SOMETHING?"

"Well... no. no way." the doctor said.

"WHAT!" the four friends all shouted together.

The doctor handed Sonya his cell phone. "Call your mother" He said "Get her down here and I'll see what i can do about this situation."

Sonya's mom was there withing 2 minutes, and they lived 20 miles away from the hospital.

"WHATS GOING ON?" She said as she burst through the ER waiting room doors.

Niki leant down next to Sonya's ear. "Is your mom on PMS?" she asked quietly.

Sonya shrugged.

"Your daughter took quite a fall and passed out for-" The doctor stopped. Sonya was waving her arms furiously and shaking her head behind her mother, telling him to stop.

"Long story short, She fell down a hill and broke her leg." The doctor said.

"OH HONEY!" Sonya's mother said and hugged her as if she were about to die, which may have happened, if Scott didn't see her suffocating and pulled her mother off of her.

"How much?" Her mother said, pulling out her small wallet.

"Nothing." The doctor replied. "but..." he pulled her into the next room, where the four kids could only see thier mouths moving, then Sonya's mom nodded.

Sonya's mother popped her head out of the room. "Scott, dear, please bring Sonya over here."

He wheeled her over to the door.

"Thank you, Scott. I'll take it from here." She said.

Scott took Sonya's hand for a moment. She felt something hard against it. She knew immideatly it was a listening device he had made. He was quite good at making them. She enclosed her hand around it.

"Don't worry, Scott." She said. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and let go, then walked back to the two girls.

"Oooo, what was that about?" Lynne asked, questioning what Scott had done.

"This." He replied simply and took out a small device from his pocket. He turned the volume up just enough for the three of them to hear.

"Sonya, the doctor can perform a surgery that would make your leg better and have you out of the hospital and the town tommorow, but its experimental." Said Sonya's mom.

Scott smiled. If Sonya had a choice, she would go through with it, this adventure meant everything to her.

"I can pay for it... but i'm concerned about your safety. I don't know if i will let you go through with it."

Lynne and Niki looked at each other. Scott was close to an outburst of anger. Lynne looked at his face and almost laughed. He looked so determained.

"Mom, if it's possible, i HAVE to do it! This adventure means the world to me, you know it!" Sonya WAS having an outburst. She was angry, alright.

"Sonya, we have the lasers ready right now. Alls we need is your mother's consent." The doctor said.

"PLEASE MOM!" Sonya pleaded.

"I don't know... Maybe we should just wait till your leg heals..." Her mother replied.

"No!" Scott, Niki and Lynne all muttered at the same time.

"NO MOM! I AM 12 AND WILL BE LIVING WITHOUT YOU SOONER OR LATER YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO, BE MY OWN PERSON LET ME DO THINGS MY WAY!" Sonya's scream could be heard through the wall of the room.

"Fine..." her mother replied. "Do this. If something goes wrong, don't come crying to me"

Sonya's mother walked out of the room with a despairing look on her face. Then just ran out the door of the waiting room out of the hospital.

The doctor took Sonya outside the room. She shot a smile at her friends and was rushed through the room. When Sonya had been given her meds, the trio was let in to see her.

"Hey, guys." She said weakly. "Whats up"  
"How are you feeling?" Scott asked.

Sonya yawned. "Sleepy."

"Question" Niki said. "Where are we going to sleep? I'm sure as hell not going home!"

"Sleep on the chairs." Sonya said, even weaker than before. "They are comfy enough."

"I guess..." Niki said.

"Do you have my new CD?" Sonya asked Scott. He had burned it for her yesterday, as a birthday present.

Scott pulled it out of his pocket. "Yea, why?"

"Ask the doctor for the CD player, tell him the music will help me get to sleep and tell him to play it through the surgery." Sonya requested, her voice fading.

Scott pushed back the tears welling in his eyes and nodded.

The trio walked out the room and Scott wiped his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Niki asked. "Lemme guess, something in your eye?"

"No..." Scott said and looked to the floor. "I'm worried about her... what, what if something in the surgery goes wrong! She could die!"

"She won't!" Niki said.  
"How do you know!" Scott protested.

"She's Sonya..." Lynne said. "Would you expect anything less?"

Chap 2! yay! need 2 more reviews to continue. 


	3. A New Friend

Be My Escape

Niki woke up and looked around. It was 2:30 according to the clock at the desk. "I hope Sonya's ok..." she thought aloud.

"Pichu!" said a pokemon. Then it came running by.

Niki checked her pokeball. Empty. "Stop, Chu!" she called after it. Chu... that was a good nickname for the little thing. She inturupted her own thoughts when Chu shouted again. She then ran after it. She hated Pichu, but was somehow becoming attached to it.

Niki accidentally ran into the chair Scott was sleeping in.

"HUH!" He shouted and sat bolt upright. "Whats going on!"

"Sorry, Scott! Pichu is running all over the hospital!" Niki apologized.

As she spoke, room's lights began to turn on.

"Oh, no..." Niki and Scott said in unison.

Then a Chikorita started chasing after Chu. It seemed to come from nowhere. Niki took Lynne's pokeball and opened it. Empty!

Niki kicked Lynne "Lynne! Wake up! Your stupid pokemon is torturing Chu!"

No reply.

Niki kicked Lynne again. "Lynne! Wake up! NOW!"

"WHAT JOHN!" Lynne shouted. "I'M TIRED"

Niki put a scowl on her face and growled. "Lynne... I'm not your freaking father." she hissed.

Lynne sat up. "Oh, hi Niki!" She said cheerfully with a smile. "Whats up?"

"Pokemon. Torture. Capture. NOW!" Was all Niki could muster through her anger.

The next thing the trio knew, they were outside, on the curb in front of the hospital.

"This is all your fault, Lynne..." Niki growled.

"Hey, look on the bright side!" Scott said with a smile.

"Which is?" Lynne said. Niki had made her more depressed than she has ever been. Feeling the burdon of no place to sleep was upon her shoulders.

"One." He said. "The Pokemon center is only down the street!"

Niki raised an eyebrow.

"Two." Scott said. "Its not raining!"

Lynne nodded her head in agreement and put a smile on her face. "Yeah! Lets go!" She stood up and started walking to the center.

Within 5 minutes, they were all soaked and not even half way to the center.

"things could NOT get worse..." Niki said as thunder boomed in the backround.

Scott looked back at the hospital and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Guys... Look at the hospital..."

It was raining. Pouring. The hospital didn't have any rain on it. Like there was a barrier over it. Just the night sky.

"Wow." Lynne said.

"Thats a first." Niki said, still stunned.

The three got to the Center in 8 minutes.

"Hey, Nurse Roy! We need to spend the night! You can sleep with me!" Lynne called out, her eyes hearts. She stared at the boy behind the counter who had his head turned to the other direction.

"Ummm... Lynne? Its Nurse JOY and thats not her... In fact, i have no idea who that is." Scott corrected.

The boy turned around. "Um... My name's not Roy..." The boy said with a confused look on his face. "And I'm not a nurse."

"But I am." said a voice on the side of the kids. Nurse Joy emerged from the pokemon ER. "You would like to stay for the night?"

Niki nodded. "We got kicked out of the hospital." She said. "Our Pokemon are idiots."

"Well, let them out and I'll put them in a bed." Nurse Joy said.

Niki laid down. All the pokemon were locked up, they were in actual beds... what could be better?

CRACK

Niki ignored it and tried to sleep.

CRASH

Niki again ignored it. She had to sleep to go on the adventure tommorow.

BOOM

That was it.

"Nurse Joy!" Niki called and sat up.

Her son walked in. "What? My mom is asleep."

"What is that noise?" Niki asked.

WHOOSH

"It came from the ER Holding room" The boy exclaimed.

Niki and the boy burst into the room. Pichu and Chikorita were fighting.

"CHU! STOP!" Niki roared.

Nurse Joy walked in.

The trio were all on the doorstep of the center before you could say resetrelaaloogax.

"I'm sorry kids, but I just can't have your pokemon wrecking havoc in my center." She said. "I already have to replace two pokemon holders."

"It's alright, Joy..." Niki said. "I'm sorry Lynne's pokemon is such a bastard."\line\line "Now, Nikiou, there is no need for language. It was no one's fault." Joy said. "Now, i'm sorry but you must leave."

The kids walked into the rain for the second time that night.

After walking for 15 minutes, Scott finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going to go?" He asked, looking to his feet. As were the girls.

"The only public place left they haven't kicked us out of and is still open this late..." Niki said.

They were on the step of the PokeMart quickly with Niki leading them. She walked up to the counter. "Can we stay the night?" She pleaded.

The clerk gave her a weird look. "I'm sorry." he said. "But I can't do that. There is no place to stay here. Not only that, I would be fired."

The kids walked gloomily out of the PokeMart.

"Great." Niki said. "Just perfect. WE CAN'T EVEN SEE SONYA WHEN SHE GETS OUT OF SURGURY. WE HAVE NOWHERE TO STAY! WE-" she was cut off by a small voice.

"Um... Hello." said the voice. Niki looked at the girl. She was almost as tall as niki, about 2 inches or more. She had cheek legnth light brown hair. She was very thin. She had hazel eyes and glasses, hiding them just enough they didn't look very hazel colored. She was wearing all black, like Niki, only Niki was darker and her skin was paler. And this girl was a bit too cheerful.

"I heard you yelling that you have nowhere to stay. You could stay with me for the night if you want." The girl was very softspoken, but seemed very outgoing as well...

"One moment please." Scott said. Niki just noticed it, but now she relized Scott had always spoken in very sophisticated words.

"should we go?" Niki asked. "We COULD stay out here in the rain, or go back to beds and a warm house."

"I contradict with the idea of staying outside. Moisture could ruin our brains... If we had any." He giggled at his joke. "Seriously, though. We should go."

"I don't know..." Niki argued. "She's a total stranger."

"Awwww, What could happen? Even if this is a different town than Gerhard... and we don't know anyone... We could make a new friend." Lynne stated.

"I guess..." Niki said.

"So its agreed. We go." Scott said.

Lynne and Niki nodded.

"It is settled." Scott said. The girl had a hopeful look on her face. "We will come to your home."

The girl smiled widely. "Follow me"

Niki entered the house. From the front the house looked a bit crappy, but as usual, first impressions are often wrong. The house was beautiful, and HUGE. Niki couldn't believe it. Something seemed wrong.

"Where are you're parents?" Scott asked for Niki, as if he could read her mind.

"They umm... They're dead." She replied. "I live by myself..."

Scott's eyes popped out of his head. "Oh-shit. i'm so sorry."

"its... Ok. You didn't know." The girl said.

"Ummm... I'm sorry, but I don't know you're name." Lynne said. "I'm Lynne Ahearn."

Next was Niki. "Nikiou Valintine', but call me Niki or I'll kill you. The only one allowd to call me Nikiou is Scott, only because he speaks in sophisticated words. I don't understand him most of the time."

"Nice communication..." Scott replied. "My identity is Scott Joseph. And don't worry, Nikiou. I'll try to "dumb down"."

Niki smiled a cheezy smile.

"My name is-"

HAHAHAHA cliffhanger! lol. Don't worry. Next chapter soon. alls i need is one more reveiw, considering the chapter is late and i have 5 reviews... lol. Sorry the chapter was a bit slow... see ya. :D 


End file.
